Unforgettable
by Blurred Pencil
Summary: Sequel to never say never ever, the Doctor and Rose go to a planet that apparently fosters no life, but they are in for a bit of a shock as all isn't as it appears. Please r&r.
1. Prologue

**Unforgettable **

**Ok this is the sequel to Never Say Never Ever, I know sequels usually suck but I'm gonna try not to follow the trend!**

**Obviously 10th Doctor and Rose, trying to rebuild the relationship they once had all's going well until an unforeseeable event happens…**

Prologue

Rose was still getting over it; her Doctor was back for her. He'd struggled through the impossible to come and take her away from death of boredom and would take her to travel the stars once more.

The Doctor struggled to believe what had happened, he'd been told by Rose that he had told her that part of his consciousness had done a runner and been left behind in his universe. Then as soon as they'd gone back his universe he had apparently told the TARDIS to take him back to Galifrey, where Rose had been told he was just too exhausted to need both his hearts beating so she'd gone and shoved a can of red bull down his throat and now…

Now she lay peacefully asleep in his arms, what he needed to say could wait, it would have to.

He couldn't escape what he'd done; he also knew he had to tell Rose, no matter what pain hit him. The pain that would hit her, he was terrified for her reaction, but it would have to wait, he didn't want to tell her but she'd find out sooner or later, the longer he left it the more it would hurt…


	2. Pains of the past

**Unforgettable**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1- Pains from the past

Rose woke up, she'd been in his arms, but now he wasn't there. The memories flooded back, the kiss they had shared, she wanted more but she didn't know how much more he was willing to give. She pulled herself off the sofa she'd been lying on and went in search of the Doctor.

She first checked the control room, to her surprise he wasn't there, that had to be a first. She touched the console and asked the TARDIS politely where the Doctor was. The screen next to her burst into life. _In his room, _was scrawled over the screen. Rose walked to his room, her feet thumping softly on the grilled floor. She got to his room and put an ear to it, just making sure he actually was in there. She stifled a gasp as she heard a choked sob from within the room.

She knocked softly on the door and muttered,

"Doctor? Doctor are you alright?" The door opened and she heard retreating footsteps. She walked into the room.

It was dark and she could only see shadows, she saw the slender figure of the Doctor rub his face thoroughly then slump against a wall.

"Doctor are you alright?" She asked again concern straining her voice.

"You were gonna find out anyway," he said, his voice cracking.

"Are you OK?"

"No…No," he muttered through his choked sobs. She stumbled over something on the floor as she made her way over to him. She gently pulled him to his feet and not looking at his face pulled him out of his messy room.

In the light she looked at his face and gasped in horror. His face was so pale, tear streaked and under his eyes were black shadows framing his dark lightless eyes. He barely reacted when she gasped, she pulled him to the control room, sat him on the chair then sat next to him he was going to tell her what was wrong no matter what.

She tried to hug him but he pulled away muttering to himself furiously.

"Doctor," she said seriously, "what's wrong and you are going to answer?"

"I'm sorry, you were gonna find out sometime…"

"Stop speaking riddles!" Her frustration rising.

"This…" His voice faded off and she gasped once more on the point of fainting as she saw what he'd done.

**Ok tell me what you think, a very evil cliffhanger but don't murder me**.** Please review I need some feedback constructed criticism is welcomed as it improves my writing and I need to know if this story is going in a good direction. **


	3. Rips and Tears of the present

Unforgettable- Chapter 2; Rips and Tears of the present

**I might just tell you now; not nice self mutilation references. But apart from that Enjoy!**

Rose broke down in tears. The Doctor slumped to the floor, she'd found out.

His arm was completely ripped open, the tear was deep. Too deep. Even the bone could be seen. He hadn't inflicted it upon himself. Well not on purpose anyway. It had been an accident he had caused because he knew it would harm him; anyway to punish himself for loosing Rose, he just hadn't known the extent of the damage it would cause.

"Why?" The Doctor looked up at Rose, her voice strained through the tears once more,

"Why'd you do it?" The Doctor couldn't tell her. He tried, he really did, but the words got stuck in his throat. He swallowed and stared at the floor. He felt the thick blood run down his arm. She hadn't seen it while she was trying to help him because it had been virtually better. Then in his room he needed to punish himself for hurting her by his weakness after coming through the void. He'd pulled his strength together and slowly, piece by piece, pulled the drying scab off. She'd got to him as he pulled the last bits off.

"I…." he trailed off. He looked at the pity in her eyes. She pitied him beyond belief, and he hated the pity he saw.

"Don't you dare pity me Rose Tyler!" He yelled at her filled with sudden rage.

"I don't want your sympathy!" Then seeing the damage his words were causing he trailed off finishing lamely,

"Sorry, I… I just don't want you feeling sorry for me. I brought it all upon myself."

Rose walked up to him,

"I understand what you're going through." He looked at Rose through watering eyes,

"You have no idea, but… err… thanks."

Rose wrapped her arms round him as he broke down in tears. She gently pulled him down to a sitting position on the floor of the TARDIS. As he sobbed softly into her shoulder she felt so much pity for him. She realised just how easy it was to feel sorry for him, she'd just never really thought about it. Now as she thought it was deeper than that. His very existence was pathetic; he should be dead, but no. He lived, ripped apart by nightmares that would never leave him.

"Doctor… we'll fight through this, we'll always be fine no matter what happens." And to hell she meant it.

**There you go more now and possibly more later, I hope you enjoyed and please review, constructed criticism and praise welcomed as it does improve my skills. **


	4. Can you love with a broken heart?

Unforgettable- Chapter 3; Can you love with a broken heart?

**I'm gonna say a one word after this, Enjoy.**

The hours that followed were spent in each others arms. Then the Doctor pulled away muttering about bandaging his arm, Rose left him to it knowing better than to argue.

He came back later and said softly,

"So Rose, where we gonna go?"

"Can we go to Earth?"

"Which one, the void is open enough for the TARDIS to go through, so you can say bye to your family. Is that where you wanna go?"

"No, lets go somewhere completely different, or back to Woman Wept?"

"If you want." She couldn't help noticing he didn't seem to want to be here at all.

The TARDIS landed without a jerk. Strange, Rose thought, how long had she not been landing without a jerk? Rose looked at the Doctor, a shadow over his face, she blinked, and it had gone. Something was up and she was going to find out what.

They stepped out of the TARDIS into the chill air of Woman Wept. Rose smiled; she looked at the frozen ocean she was glad to be here. The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the ice, they walked together under the great waves in silence. Only their footsteps were to be heard, they continued to walk the night away each one lost in different thoughts.

The suns were coming up, heating the planet rapidly. They looked at each other then ran through the icy spires that were the tall unforgiving waves of the ocean. The water started to melt and they were still far from land. Suddenly the ice cracked and Rose screamed.

She saw the ice give way beneath the Doctor; he'd been only a few steps in front as they had passed through a small gap between frozen waves. She stopped and screamed, then ran to the hole in the ice. The ice was cracking Rose had to leave the Doctor or meet the same fate that was waiting for him. Rose decided to wait for the Doctor, the ice cracked beneath her and she was swallowed by the deep blue water.

The Doctor heard the cracking of ice, then Rose's terrified scream and found himself dragged under the ice deeper into the water. He was scared no point denying it, he tried to swim upwards but to no effect. Something was wrapped tightly round his ankle pulling him downwards. His lungs burned as he wasn't getting the oxygen he needed. The water begun to fade as did the pain then a clear voice burst into his mind,

_Is it possible to love with a broken heart?_

**Sorry about the cliff hangers I keep leaving I'll try to update this as soon as possible please review and I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. In too deep

Unforgettable-Chapter 4: In too deep

**Thanks for the reviews reviewers I hope you enjoy!**

The Doctor met the unexpected, when he'd passed out he hadn't expected to wake up again but he had. There was the voice clear and musical in his head once more,

_He's come round, are you the Doctor?_

He would have groaned but found he couldn't, he was under water but there was nothing actually keeping him alive. He couldn't see all to well the water was too murky but he could just about make out a silhouette in front of him. He tried to speak but found himself speaking with his mind.

_Yes, I'm the Doctor, do your know what's happened to my friend Rose?_

_She's safe._

_Can we go to the surface I'd feel more comfortable up there?_

_Yes, if you insist that's all you've been going on about._

_What? _ Now he was confused, he'd only just woken up, how could he have been going on about anything?

_We went through your mind while you were unconscious, all your thoughts pointed to a desire to be on the surface._

He grimaced, whatever happened to privacy?

_Ok can we go up?_

_Would you like your friend to come as well, you have strong feelings for her so we didn't harm her, hmmm?_

_Please. _He felt something grab him under his arms, water rushed past him his lungs burned and he blacked out.

Rose felt herself being thrown out of the water. She had no idea what had happened but she felt like she'd just come round after fainting. There was a thump and the Doctor was thrown ashore by a pair of green mottled hands, she gasped as she saw him. He was even whiter now than he had been before and unconscious. Something screamed in her head

_He needs help so do something for the sake of the gods!_

Whatever it was did they expect her to breathe life back into him? She pulled his mouth open and started to force air into his lungs. After trying about three times to make his hearts beat once more and get air into his lungs she was met by the spasm and fit of coughing that showed he had come to.

She patted his back as he choked on the water that had gone down his throat as he had been pulled to the surface.

"What happened?" She asked as soon as he'd finished coughing up the water.

"Some water things tried to help us." He said gasping air down, he collapsed backwards onto the sand and lay there just breathing.

"I think we should leave," he told her and begun to pull her towards the TARDIS just as the same mottled green hands that had thrown him out of the water pulled him back in. Rose screamed and ran to the waters edge but suddenly the world was thrown into shadow and the water begun to freeze. She looked up. Eclipse. She thought the Doctor was in more danger than her, she didn't realise just how wrong she was.

**Such an evil cliffhanger, tell me what you think. I don't know when I'm going to get the chance to update but hopefully it'll be soon.**


	6. Where is worse

Unforgettable-chapter 5: Where is worse

**Sorry it has taken so very long to update I overestimated the wireless internet connection of my laptop so this is the first time I've been able to update I hope you enjoy.**

Rose fumbled in the dark for the Doctor's discarded coat. All around her she could hear a strange shrieking noise. This was the first time the planet had been completely dark, usually there were the multiple moons to keep it bright, even if it was cold.

She found his coat lying on the sand and started to fumble through the pockets. Physic paper, no, TARDIS key, gee he left that in his coat? Glasses, he'd be buggered if he needed them at last torch. Her fingers closed round the small torch and turned it on. She surveyed her surroundings and screamed.

Her scream could be heard through the ice that the Doctor was uselessly thumping making no difference to it.

_What's out there? What's happening? _ Questions whirled round his head faster than a hurricane at full speed mingling with his bad feeling, and even he had seen star wars enough to know that a bad feeling was not good.

_They are the creatures that fear the light, you are safe here. _The greenish creature loomed in front of him, two long flippers on slender long legs, webbed hands and a slightly human but also fishy face; a thing of surprising beauty.

_I don't care about me what about Rose? _

_Anyone out there is dead; no one can escape the creatures of pure darkness._

_But the moons… there's light out there. _ He caught sight of the expression of pity crossing the face of the creature. _There is light out there right? _The expression was his answer.

_It's total eclipse, no light. _The Doctor tried to hold his tears in but he was under water so it wouldn't have made a difference if he did start crying. _I'm sorry, but your friend… There is no escape for her; I'm sorry, so sorry._

_Don't. I've got to get out there I've got to save her! _ He was screaming in his head screaming his pain.

_Don't you are safe here don't go out!_

He ignored and started trying to break the ice.

_If you break that ice we will cut off you oxygen which we are kindly giving you._

_Would that be out of spite? If the ice is broken it's broken. How do they find they're… prey?_

_They see in the darkness the water is our only protection they can't see through it. _The creature was resigned, it knew the Doctor would do anything to save the girl, Rose, perhaps his love for her had clouded his judgement, his sense, there was nothing that could be done, nothing…


	7. Running through the darkness

Unforgettable- Chapter 6; Running through the darkness

Rose was surrounded by strange creatures; they had huge wings over their small muscular bodies. The curved carnivorous jaws were large and strong and were filled by rows of sharp serrated teeth. They shrieked again and again swinging their heads from side to side, seeing in black and white a shape but it was too bright for them to look at for to long. They could taste the scent of meat on the air but the light was to agonising to approach.

Rose could tell they disliked the light, they backed away from it when she shone the torch in the face, then suddenly they found there was another distraction. They made their strange cries and flew up then down towards another sound the sound of ice cracking. Rose stood terrified as she heard sudden screaming.

The Doctor with the help of the creature broke the ice. They surfaced to find there were creatures waiting for them, the creature screamed loudly as one whipped its tail round it. A great number gathered round it tearing it apart, fighting each other for the meat, baying to each other all the while the creature was alive and screaming as it met its fate as food for hungry beasts.

The Doctor couldn't see exactly what was happening, but he got a pretty good picture, he found the creatures of the darkness horrifying as they made a sound similar to cold laughter as the creature's dying screams pierced the darkness. He retched, after wiping his mouth he heaved himself out of the water. He ran towards the light he could see feeling sick not knowing how close the creatures were.

As the screams faded Rose heard feet pounding towards her, she shone the light towards the footsteps and heard a yell of pain, one she recognised.

"Doctor?" she asked the darkness. She heard groaning and shone the torch towards the sand on which the Doctor laid blood pouring out of a cut in his leg.

"One of those bleedin' sharp tails caught me; I can't put weight on it!" He growled.

"Doctor we need to get to" she was cut off as the Doctor finished for her

"The TARDIS! I KNOW!" he yelled at her. Clearly the pain in his leg was making him stressed out.

Rose tried to lift him and hold the torch so the monsters wouldn't attack them, not an easy task. They ended up half running half staggering, as the Doctor limped uneasily and Rose shone the torch around defending them. They found the TARDIS just where they left her, Rose pulled out the TARDIS key while the Doctor shone the torch round protecting them. The door of the TARDIS opened and they both fell onto the floor of the TARDIS the door shutting automatically behind them and they lay panting on the floor while the monsters shrieked outside at the fact they had just lost their prey.

**The end for now, I might update this again and give it a better ending soon. **


	8. Hidden

Unforgettable-Chapter 7: Hidden

**Yet another chapter but still not the last coz I've decided to shake things up a little… oh yeah might possibly have some slight horror, maybe, I'm not sure, perhaps if you think the Doctor and Rose being stalked in the dark by a crazed monster then yeah I guess it would be horror…**

Rose looked into the Doctor's face as he lay beside her on the floor; her emotions were running over time, then again life with the Doctor that happened a lot of the time. She felt her love for him start to run away with her, she leant towards him, she wanted to act out her desires more than anything and she didn't want to be disturbed.

The Doctor felt Rose leaning towards him, oh god she was going to kiss him. His mind forgot the pain he was in and started to think whether or not it was a good idea to give into his emotions, but as it was he didn't need to make up his mind because the choice was made for him.

Rose felt something wrap around her stomach from behind, something sharp. As she realised what it was she screamed desperately.

The Doctor watched on hopelessly as Rose was dragged up into the air until the creature holding her hit the ceiling of the TARDIS she screamed all the while as blood dripped out of the wound the creature had cut into her. He pulled himself up and ran as fast as his injured leg would allow and found the lever he was looking for. Lights exploded on around him, brilliantly bright and white. It should have blasted the creature to oblivion, but I repeat the 'Should'.

The creature dropped Rose onto the floor and flew down a corridor towards darkness, shrieking in a mixture of pain and fury all the way. The Doctor staggered to Rose the wound on her stomach was bleeding, and to make matters worse it was deep, he needed to get her to the med bay now. Just then the lights went out.

"Damn." He found the screens were still working and traced the fault, it was clear this monster was a little cleverer then he'd anticipated. He felt unmistakable fear coursing through him as he heard the creature's shrieks getting closer…

He hit buttons and found what he was looking for a page about the creature. They'd originally come from an untitled planet, mainly because most people who went there ended up being food for these things. Therefore they also had no name, but what few survivors had escaped the planet when the things were running riot had called them Nightmares, so the name had stuck. Very little was known about them only that light physically and mentally drove them mad, brilliant, the one they had on board he had made more dangerous because he'd unintentionally made it more demented than it was anyway. Then the last information, they would be drawn to blood faster; they hunted as packs causing as much damage to the ground beneath them and to anything that moved in the hope of drawing blood to make their job even easier. Damn, they were both covered in blood, Rose would be first as there was more damage and more blood. He had to get her to the med bay and distract it, well destroy it would be nice, but how?

He felt the rush of wings just behind him and fell to the floor, it turned out he'd fallen over Rose as he couldn't see her in the dark, if this hadn't been a life threatening situation then it would have been funny, but there was a time and a place and it wasn't now. He fumbled for the torch, found it, turned it on and found himself face to face with a rather large set of jaws that were slavering at the thought of fresh meat. Lovely. He shone the torch in its face; it screamed with rage and pain and retreated into the shadows.

He slung Rose over his back; with some difficulty as his leg was burning in agony, and begun to stagger towards the med bay, using the torch to light his way, but with each slow step the life flickered out of the torch until it faded into darkness. He had no light now and could not see how close his hunter was…

**What a cliffy, please refrain from killing me but instead review and tell me what you think. **


	9. What now?

Unforgettable- chapter 8; 'What now?'

**Sorry it's taken a while to update I've been away for a few days. Anyway please tell me what you think of this chapter…**

The Doctor slowly limped through the corridors of the TARDIS begging her to make it closer; she simply kept replying that she was trying as well as trying to repair the wires the Nightmare had bitten through. He heard its strange call right behind him and spun round to see nothing. He heard movement to his left and flashed the torch in that direction, again to be faced with a blank torch lit wall. He realised the creature was toying with him and at the moment he must seem a feast; now covered in not only his own blood but Rose's too. He ran has fast as he could but heard the baying directly behind him, he felt his nerves go into overdrive as he ran as fast as he could, well with Rose slung over his back and a deeply cut leg.

A sudden instinct told him to flash the torch to his right, as he did so he caught sight of the shadow following him nimbly but he was happy to find he had found the thing he was searching for. The med bay. He ran inside and lay Rose down on the bed, the limped back to the door slamming it shut on the Nightmare's slavering jaws. It squealed with rage and retreated, then started throwing itself at the door. The Doctor backed away from the door nervously, as the strong, thick claws begun to tear at the door. He looked around him for something that could be used to defend himself. Then he saw what he hoped would help at the very least.

The Nightmare tore at the door, and then broke through to find its prey soaked in blood standing right in front of it. No torch, no apparent weaponry; it felt confused, usually its prey went to any measures to escape it. It moved slowly towards the scent of blood, tasting the flavour of it on the air, its claws clicked on the floor; it was so close now and then it screamed as it had fallen right into the trap the Doctor had set.

The lights of the TARDIS suddenly flicked on with blinding whiteness and at the same time the Doctor plunged a pair of scissors into its back. His ears filled with nothing but the creatures screams as he repeated the violent gestures. It tried to slash him but in its blinding confusion and terror it slashed only itself, the Doctor backed away and watched in horror as the creature tore itself apart. Then with one last scream filled with terror it collapsed to the floor. The Doctor just stood shaking with shock, then looked at himself, he was soaked in blood, the red blood a mixture of his own and Rose's the pure black blood the Nightmare's.

He panted as he struggled towards Rose, he looked at her face, so peaceful but so pale. He found himself capable of nothing more and collapsed to the floor.

3 Hours later

Rose came round and looked around herself at the horrid sight before her eyes. In the centre of the room lay the torn and bloodied carcass of the creature she did not know the name to, and next to her… Next to her on the floor lay the Doctor, nearly completely covered in blood from various contestants. She looked down at the injury on her stomach, feeling the stabbing pains spreading themselves throughout her aching bruised body. The Doctor stirred below her and looked up at her. As soon as his tired mind acknowledged the fact she was awake he muttered softly to her,

"What now?" before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Rose put a hand over the cut on her belly and sat up she found some bandages, cloths and painkillers. She carefully removed her jacket and top, cleaned the cut, ignoring her own squeaks of pain and wrapped a bandage round her belly. She then turned to the Doctor, and just stood there looking at him. Then she realised that the fact she was standing there in her bra with a bandage round her belly would raise awkward questions later. She pulled her ripped top back on and took a couple of painkillers, the water she drank directly from the tap as she could see no glasses. Then dampening the cloth she started to clean the Doctor up.

She felt scared as she pulled his jacket off, she had cleaned his face and any other exposed skin; she had felt scared at the idea of stripping the Doctor to clean his cuts in case he felt it was an invasion of privacy. She then pulled his ripped shirt off, her fingers shaking madly, picked the damp cloth up and started to clean the cuts on his chest, sides and, when she rolled his limp form over, his back. Then she felt to terrified to do any more, she put his shirt back on and waited for him to come round.

**Ok tell me what you think of the chapter and if I should write anymore. All and any opinions are welcome as everyone has freedom of speech, and I would like a broad view of this story so feel free to constructively criticize. **


	10. Welcome to my life

Unforgettable- Chapter 9; Welcome to my life!

**Ok the title may be a little strange. It's taken me a while to come up with how I should write this chapter, but hey I guess I do this for the fun of it.**

The Doctor groaned. He opened his eyes and tried to look around, but everything was too bright. He heard sudden shouts,

"Doctor! Oh at last Doctor you're awake! Took your sweet time bout it too."

He groaned again, typical Rose screaming her head off when all he would like is peace and quiet, it had happened before. He felt dizzy, maybe it was the light, and he shut his eyes and stayed still.

"Doctor? Doctor are you alright?" Rose asked softer now, the volume more bearable.

"Dizzy." He managed to mumble, before he fell back into an unconscious state. Rose stood there in shock as the Doctor slid out of consciousness, he was so weak and it shook her. She struggled to get him onto a bed, and then helped herself to some tea.

After a few days, well Rose couldn't be certain how many it was the TARDIS, and the TARDIS made her own rules for days, the Doctor came round and seemed ok. He'd come to her, as she was sitting in the console room with nothing to do, fully dressed in his suit, which obviously the TARDIS had fixed or had multiple copies of, limping slightly.

"Hey Rose." he said. She instantly moved over so he could sit down with her.

"Hey, you feelin' better yet?"

"Yep, perhaps we had better go back to your folks on Pete's world."

"So you still call it that then? And yeah I guess I should see 'em."

"Right then coordinates set for Pete's world!"

Rose looked thoughtful for a moment then commented,

"I thought you said that was impossible."

"Well there's a crack in between the two universes that the TARDIS can just about slip through without causin' trouble." He looked at the effect of his words on Rose before adding,

"In theory."

After a while of being thrown about the TARDIS the landed heavily without the TARDIS having a power cut.

"I think we're there," said the Doctor from somewhere on the floor. Rose pulled herself up and then found the Doctor had fallen down one of the holes in the floor that he had left uncovered while repairing the TARDIS. She burst out laughing and in between fits of giggles she told him it would teach him for leaving it open. After leaving him struggling for a while she pulled him out and heard the sound of someone banging on the door.

"I think someone wants to come in," She told the Doctor.

"You don't say!" he returned sarcastically, then limped to the door and pulled it open.

"Mickey!" he yelled in childish delight.

"Hey is Ro." He caught sight of the cuts on the Doctor, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh we got attacked by strange hungry things in the pitch black, how are you?" He gave the Doctor a look that said clearly 'you complete maniac.' And was spared from answering as Rose yelled

"Mickey, how are ya?"

"I'm fine babe," he said wrapping his arms round her; she flinched slightly as he hugged her because he put pressure on the wound on her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I just got cut on my belly, that's all." She lifted her top up to show the scabbing cut as if to prove a point.

"What the hell?" Mickey muttered.

"Like I said," Said the Doctor, "we got attacked. OW!" He never finished the sentence because he received a rather hard punch in the face off Mickey.

"What if she'd died? Hey then what would you have done? Would you have come home to tell us or not bother?" Mickey yelled, "Have you ever thought what it would do to us?"

"I never, I never thought of it that way," The Doctor confessed quietly while pinching his bleeding nose.

"Exactly, you never think what it does to us, coz we're left behind while you go swanin' off your little adventures, while we… we just have to hope all the time that she's alright, if she's alive you have no idea how hysterical Jackie was when she went off with you again." Rose just stood quietly watching as the Doctor hung his head.

"I worried about her when she was stuck here, when I couldn't get to her, I wondered if she was alright, I couldn't stand it, I only managed 10 hours before I desperately tried to get through the void, at any cost." Rose could tell the Doctor was near tears but he wasn't about to break down in front of Mickey.

"Yeah well, it's like that all the time for me and Jackie, wondering if she's alive, well you've seen a snippet of my life and I recommend you leave her here before Jackie murders you!"

"Hold on, isn't anyone gonna ask what I want during this argument?" Rose hoped she sounded braver than she felt.

"No!" yelled Mickey, "Coz I never have a choice do I?" He punched the Doctor one last time, and muttered some words that Rose couldn't hear before walking off. As soon as he was out of sight the Doctor fell to his knees, and buried his face in his hands. Rose hugged him and asked,

"Hey you don't have to listen to him; he just said that to make you feel bad."

"Well it bloody well worked," came the muffled reply. He looked up and said,

"Oh dear, Jackie's coming."

"She'll slap you." And that was when the Doctor started to tremble.

**Tell me all views and opinions, again sorry it took so long, and well you know the rest.**


End file.
